Mounting of cabs on earthworking vehicles requires the use of some shock absorbing device to eliminate transmission of vibrations imposed on a vehicle frame to the cab. Such vibrations, if not dampened, impose a degree of discomfort on the operator and, additionally, vibrate instrument panels mounted in the cab making it extremely difficult for the operator to properly monitor engine and vehicle operation. Accordingly, various devices have been developed to dampen such vibrations. In general, such devices have incorporated an elastomeric member bonded to a flange or mounting device bolted to the vehicle frame. Partially embedded in the elastomeric member is a second metallic device, the second metallic device usually making metal-to-metal contact with the cab. An attachment bolt, disposed through a mounting hole in the cab floor and through the second metallic device embedded in the elastomeric shock absorbing device, with an attachment nut threadably engaged thereon, serves to attach the cab to the shock absorbing device, while placing the shock absorbing device under constant tension because of cab weight. In this conventional type of cab mounting device, it has been found that static tension forces coupled with shear forces within the unstressed elastomeric members caused by vehicle vibration results in early failure of the elastomeric members and consequently requires replacement of the mounting device before the vehicle may be safely operated.